


after the beginning

by saz_snow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), POV Keith (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Sorry if it's terrible :), enjoy??, klance, not much angst just their furtures, s8 killed me so here we have this, they deserve the universe, this is my first fan fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saz_snow/pseuds/saz_snow
Summary: (post s8)Allura is ruling Altea with the help of Romelle. Coran is Altea's ambassador. Hunk owns his own bakery. Pidge works for the Garrison, creating the best tech in years. Shiro has left the battle and is finally taking a nap.And Keith. Keith travels, going around the universe, helping and freeing planets. But he cannot stay away from earth for one reason. Lance has stayed behind, becoming the greatest Pilot in generations. And Lance can't help the flutter in his heart whenever his old teammate comes to visit.





	1. one year later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith heads to Altea for the Anniversary of the Lions' sacrifice. And he can't stop thinking about a certain Paladin...

Keith could hardly believe that it had already been a year since everything with Honerva had happened. As he sat in the the BOM ship heading back to earth, he found it hard to believe. One year since they save the universe. Eleven months since he had set off with Axca, Zethrid and Azor, freeing planets in every galaxy.

He'd been so caught up in saving everyone that he'd never really gotten his hair cut. It was now tied back into a ponytail. He really needed to sort it out.

He was just sending a message to the Galaxy Garrison, informing them that they were nearly there when Ezor came into the dining room.

"So, excited to go back home?" She smirked, like she knew something he didn't.

"Of course," Keith said. "I'll always look forward to going back. Seeing my family." The paladins. Shiro, Hunk, Pidge, Allura. Lance. He smiled fondly at the the thought of seeing them after such a long time.

His thoughts of how they've been were interrupted when Ezor's smirked widened.

"Oh, I bet you're excited to see them. Anyone in particular?" She folded her arms and raised an eyebrow.

Keith couldn't help the blush that creeped onto his face. Over the past few months, as he had grown closer to his new team, he had learned one thing - they loved to make fun of him. Especially when it came to Lance.

It started when they visited earth to give a debrief. Afterwards, Keith had ran into Lance. And he was taller. Taller than Keith. His jaw, in just the few months that they had been apart, had already become more defined. It was such a slight change, but he noticed it like he would notice his limb was missing. And his eyes were calm, for the first time in a long time. Like he had finally slept, now he was home with his family.

They talked and Keith couldn't describe the feeling in his chest. Nothing had changed in all this time.

And when Lance walked away, busy with work (actual work - Lance was doing actual work), all Keith could do was stare after him. He only realised Ezor, Axca, and Zethrid were behind him when they began laughing.

"Ooh," Axca cooed. "Looks like someone's in love."

"Long leggy boy Lance has your heart on a string," Ezor giggled.

Even Zethrid grunted in agreement.

"What?" Keith sputtered. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't." They just smiled, shook their heads, and walked away.

That evening, Hunk had invited everyone to dinner at his family home. Keith had somehow ended up sitting across from Lance, who was, as usual, dazzling with charm. Real, unforced charm, not like the boyish insecurities he once had.

And Keith couldn't stop staring at him. He couldn't stop looking at him, his deep blue eyes, his broad shoulders, and his soft hands; he noticed how his Adam's apple bobbed when he drank, and how his laugh was like an enticing lullaby.

 _Oh._ Keith thought.  _Oh. That makes sense._

And just like that, Keith realized he was hopelessly in love with Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some background- the Paladins sacrificed the Lions instead of Allura. Allura and Lance did date but didn't say they loved each other and decided to break up after they realised they weren't right for each other and had different priorities (ruling Altea/becoming a pilot on Earth).
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading :)


	2. to family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the group get together for the anniversary of the sacrifice of the lions. Lance teases Keith.

Altea was as gorgeous as Allura had always described it to be - vast expanses of greenery, the clear skies, and pleasant smells always greeted him whenever Keith came to visit.

Now, it was twilight as he stepped onto the lush grass. He left the BOM ship behind, before it ascended, leaving him on the planet for the night. His heart was hammering at the prospect of seeing all of his friends again. Though they kept in contact, it was nothing like seeing them in person.

Romelle was standing in the large entrance way of the Castle of Lions, waving at Keith and beckoning him over.

"You're here!" she called out as he got closer. Keith smiled at the girl, who looked the same as ever. Her long blonde hair was in its usual braids, though now she wore an elegant dress. She was beaming at him. "We've missed you."

He chuckled. He didn't really know what to say to things like this, but settled with, "I've missed you guys, too." Then she hugged him. Keith was not the biggest hugger, even now. But he just kind of stood there, mentally panicking. Then, he patted her on the back awkwardly. Listen, it was the best that he could do.

Romelle led him through the Castle of Lions, which he remembered off by heart from his time living there. She gestured to where he would be staying for the night, which was where he'd slept before, anyway.

"Well," Romelle said cheerfully, clapping her hands together. "Now that that's settled, let the real party begin!"

***

Keith had somehow ended up sitting next to Lance. It was just like old times, he supposed, Lance at his side. His heart stuttered at the thought of it, before pushing it away. There was no way Lance felt the same.

"Man, this diplomacy thing isn't nearly as easy as you make it look, Allura," Hunk said, waving around his fork which had some space-meat on it.

Allura laughed her elegant laugh. "No, it truly isn't," she said through a smile.

Everyone had been worried that things would have been awkward between Lance and Allura since their break-up, but they were both acting fine, like adults. Like friends. Keith had to admit that when the two were together, he couldn't help the pain in his heart, or the spike of jealousy when he saw them together. Maybe he wasn't so subtle when he interrupted their moments.

But he had never said anything. Maybe it was because he hadn't fully known at the time - or maybe it was because a small part of him knew, but he was too afraid to admit it. But more than that, Keith thought that Lance was happy. The Princess made him smile, laugh.

They were  _happy_. And that was all Keith could have asked for.

And he hated himself when the mixture of pity and glee took over when Lance told Keith he and the Princess had split up.  _Hated_  himself. He'd had no reason to be so happy about one of his closest friends going through a break-up. But now it made a bit more sense...

"But I am sure you - all of you will get used to it. After all, I was raised for this. I learnt over time." Allura took a sip of her Altean wine, the finest on the planet.

"Speaking of which," Shiro said, "how are things on Daibazaal?"

"We're calling for an election..." Keith went on to explain. He was incredibly proud of how far his people had come in such a short time. It would take a lot to push away the old beliefs of Haggar and Zarkon, but Keith knew they would do it eventually.

"Let me guess," Lance smirked. Keith loved that smirk - it was so mischievous and playful. It lit up his eyes with that childish glee Keith couldn't resist adoring. "They asked you to be their leader and you said no?"

"Yeah." Keith smiled. "Pretty much."

"Classic Keith." Everyone laughed, and Keith caught Lance's genuine smile, which he tried to hide as he took a swig of his drink.

Keith couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks, even as he laughed it off. God, he was such a disaster when he was around Lance.

"I think you made the right decision." It was Allura who said it. Romelle, who sat at her side, was looking at Allura - her Queen - with unabashed admiration. "You are the key to the Galra's future," she continued. "They need you to help guide them. But for now, I think it's good you're letting someone else take the job."

In the twilight, Keith felt proud. He remembered a time when Allura had been cold to him about his heritage, so to hear those words from her... he couldn't explain how much it meant.

Coran rose from his seat. Raising his glass, he said, "To the future." His voice softened. "To family."

Keith caught Lance's gaze.

"To family."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! this chapter was basically a re-write of the last scene, to fit it into the story and give a bit more of an idea int my au of the final season. the next chapter will be more interesting, I promise :) also, comment if you would prefer for the chapters to be longer!


	3. secret for a secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith finds Lance in the middle of the night. They exchange secrets...

Keith couldn't sleep. He was lying in his bed, so familiar to him, even after all of this time, staring at the ceiling. The blue covers were discarded.

The Castle of Lions was quiet. The group, after a long, long night of talking, celebrating, and catching up, were exhausted and had all reluctantly agreed to go to sleep. Keith had now been in bed for one hour, and it was four in the morning. He tossed and turned, but he was so restless.

Giving up on a peaceful night's sleep, Keith got up and decided to wander the corridors. It was dark, save for the slight blue lights lining the walls. His feet carried him wherever they desired -he wasn't paying too much attention.

Somehow, he ended up outside the training deck. He remembered all the hours he spent there fighting the drones, and practising until every muscle in his body ached. Keith paused outside of it. It was so weird to see it again. He had thought for sure that when the Castle was destroyed, it would be gone for good.

He didn't know why, but something tugged him toward the training room. So, because he had nothing better to do, he went inside.

Which was where he saw Lance. He wielded a  _sword_. Keith staggered back in surprise. Since when did Lance have a sword? And more importantly, why was he battling a droid in the middle of the night?

Keith stayed in the doorway, observing Lance's movement. He sliced the air with his Bayard with ease - though the Lion's had gone, their connection with their bayards still remained strong, somehow. Lance moved swiftly, dodging the Altean tech, and hitting it repeatedly, grunting with the effort.

Lance's deep tanned skin glistened with a slight sheen of sweat. The hair at the nape of his neck curled, and his lips-

Keith swallowed.

Lance sliced through the robot and it fell to the floor in a pathetic heap. Keith had to admit he was impressed.

Keith cleared his throat. Lance Jumped and swivelled around to see Keith. He was panting heavily but he managed to smile at his old teammate. He looked away, seemingly abashed at being caught.

"What are you doing here?" Lance asked.

Keith came further into the room. "Couldn't sleep. You?"

Lance looked at his feet. "Yeah. Me either." After all his years of knowing Lance, Keith knew when he wasn't saying something. His gut twisted. Worry filled every nerve. He could just glimpse the tired shimmer in Lance's eyes.

But he decided not to say anything. Yet.

Lance sat on the floor, leaning against the wall. Keith sat beside him. He couldn't take his eyes off the boy - the man - before him. He was as beautiful as he remembered.

When Lance didn't speak, Keith finally had to break the thick silence. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Really, nothing." Lance still wasn't looking at Keith. But Keith knew he was lying. It seemed that there was one thing that hadn't changed in Keith's time of knowing his friend - Lance hid his feelings from others. He just wished he would stop, open up like he had when they watched the damn sunset. Jesus, Keith couldn't think about that sunset. It always set his heart on fire. Granted, Lance had been wearing a necklace of sausages. But they were still  _watching the sunset_. Together.

"Okay... how about a thought for a thought? Or a secret for a secret? We take it in turns."

Lance looked at Keith side-long. "What, are we children?" he teased. There was a pause. "...You go first."

 _Of course_.

"Okay. Um... Actually, I guess it's kind of a confession."

Lance started, jumping slightly. "A-a confession?" he stumbled.

Keith nodded. "When you helped me save Shiro-"

"I  _did_  save Shiro."

"Yeah, sure, whatever - when we saved Shiro, and I said I didn't remember you... I lied. I did know who you were."

"Aha!" Lance shouted. He jabbed his finger in the air. His  _I-told-you-so_  face was as smug as ever. "I knew it. Couldn't forget about this beautiful face, right?"

Keith just looked at him.

Lance's face faltered. "Why did you lie? Why didn't you say you knew me?"

_Because I was madly in love with you, and I still am, and I always have been. Because I panicked, and if I even let on that I knew you, you would have known. But I've always loved you, Lance._

"Well, you were annoying and I wanted to mess with you. Lance and Keith - rivals, neck and neck. Remember?"

Lance nudged Keith playfully, scoffing. "Whatever dude, you love me really."

_No shit._

Keith laughed it off.

There was a pause. Keith was hyper-aware of his knee touching Lance's, but decided to ignore it - or at least try.

"I guess I have to say it now," Lance muttered, not exactly to Keith.

Keith cocked his head to the side, confused. "What?"

Lance buried his face in his hands. "No, I can't!"

"You have to," Keith reminded him. "Secret for a secret."

Lance looked up at Keith - and if he didn't know any better, Keith would think Lance was blushing.

He noticed Lance gulp. "Fine." Lance looked at a different point in the room. He sighed deeply, before squeezing his eyes tightly shut in anticipation of revealing the secret.

"I remember the bonding moment."

Keith gasped.

"You remember?" Keith jumped to his feet, followed by Lance. "I knew you remembered! 'Didn't happen' my ass! Ha, I knew it. Shiro said I should calm down but I told him so!"

Keith could actually dance for joy if it weren't for Lance standing right there.

When he finally looked back at Lance, he was now certain he was blushing. Damn it, he was adorable when he blushed. Lance was scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, why did  _you_  pretend to forget?" Because it sure as hell couldn't be for the same reason as Keith.

Lance rolled his eyes and shrugged. "I had a princess to impress. I couldn't have you damaging my chances." 

And though the words sounded like a joke, it felt like a knife to the heart. Of course. Of course, he did it for Allura. Everything Lance had ever done was for her. For a moment - for a stupid, fleeting, wonderful moment - he had maybe thought it was because he felt the same.

Keith looked away.

"Oh sure," he mumbled. "She fell for that one, didn't she."

Lance laughed. As if Keith really was joking.

There was a long stretch of silence. Then Lance sat back down.

His eyes were far away as he spoke.

"Sometimes, I have these dreams - nightmares, actually. I have these dreams, and you're in them. You, the others, my family... and everyone I've ever hurt. And I see all of their faces. They look at me and they're so... so sad. I reach out to them, I try to call out their names, I try to call for you but - you leave. Everyone leaves. And I'm alone. But Honerva's there. Zarkon and Sendak are there. They're laughing..." He trailed off for a moment.

Keith just stared at him. His eyes seemed haunted. He wasn't sure if he should say something when Lance continued.

"In my dream, they won. They have my family. They have you and everyone else. But they leave me. They leave me so I can watch as everything burns..." His eyes filled with tears. "So, I couldn't sleep and came here." His voice immediately brightened, but it was artificial. "Decided I may as well practise with the old broadsword."

Keith sat beside Lance. He put a hand on his shoulder.

"Lance, Honerva didn't win. None of them won. You saved your family, and everything is fine now. Everything is  _good_. And these dreams... they'll go away one day."

Lance sniffled. "It's been a year. I should be over it. But it feels like I'll never stop seeing their faces."

"Lance,  _trust me,_ " Keith pleaded. "I know exactly what you're going through. I used to dream about my dad. And yes, I had to go through that for a while. But with time, the pain wore away. And I could be truly happy again. And you will be too, Lance."

Lance looked at Keith.

He looked away.

Exhaling, he murmured, "We really have come a long way."


	4. i'm here on business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith can't stay away from earth. he visits lance - while he's there, he gives him a gift.

Earth looked the same as usual. Keith looked around the Garrison with a mixture of feelings - familiarity, comfort and... something he couldn't quite put his finger on. He had practically grown up here. It had given some of the greatest moments of his childhood, but also some of his worst. It was what led him to find Voltron - but, it also was the place he got into numerous scraps.

It was also where he met Shrio, Lance, and Hunk. Keith remembered his time at the Garrison as he made his way to where Lance was now giving a lecture.

He'd asked Shiro where Lance would be - he'd given him the  _look_ , like he knew everything - before heading down to the lecture hall. As part of Lance's job at the Garrison, he'd been asked to give talks about his time as Paladin of the Blue Lion.

Keith found the room with ease - he had been taught there before being kicked out. Room number 42. He entered the room and there he was. Lance was standing at the front. He was talking, gesturing wildly. The seats were filled with teenagers, and as Lance described how he found the Blue Lion with the others, everyone was captivated.

Lance was born for this. He was so naturally  _good_  at being in the spotlight, telling stories and capturing the hearts of the people who listened. But more than that, he was a born pilot. And the joy on his face as he spoke was evidence enough.

Keith stood at the back. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

When the lecture finally ended, the teens exited, talking excitedly about the stories they had heard. Some even stayed behind to ask questions and get pictures.

When they left, Lance noticed Keith and waved him over.

"I didn't see you there," Lance said, stacking some papers.

Keith leaned against the desk, folding his arms casually. "That was a pretty impressive talk you gave."

"There's nothing like inspiring the next generation. Actually, it's kind of weird to think that they're only a few years younger than us." He tapped his chin in thought. "Or, me at least."

Technically, Keith was twenty-two. Lance was only nineteen, but it was true that he seemed a lot older, a lot more mature.

"But what brings you back to Earth?" Lance asked, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

 _I wanted to see you_.

"I'm here on business." It was true. The BOM was discussing the next moves with the Garrison, as well as putting in place Kolivan and his mother as the Galran Representatives. But he really could have sent Axca instead. When he had insisted on going, the teasing was relentless.

Lance and Keith began to walk out of the lecture hall as they talked.

"Oh, do you have any spare time?"

"Yeah," Keith grinned. "Yeah, I have a few hours actually."

Lance returned his smile. "Great. I've got a new place Wanna come over for a drink?"

_Uuuuum yes. In fact, yes times ten._

"Sounds great."

***

"You'll have to excuse the mess," Lance said as he opened the door. "I've just moved in."

For someone who just moved in, the place was surprisingly tidy. It was a modest size, but cosy. There were still boxes, but the essentials were already unpacked. The walls were lined with picures, all from their time in space, the Garrison, and even after. Keith saw there were even a few of him, notibly in the reunion selfie.

"It's a nice place," Keith commented as he was led to a table. He sat down while Lance bustled about in the kitchen.

"Yeah well, I was living with my family for a year - kind of my way of making up for the time we missed together. And then I decided that I needed my own place." He came back with some steaming coffee, bitter just how Keith had always liked it. "I had to fly the nest one of these days."

Keith took a sip despite it being scolding. He leaned back into his chair. "So, how are the rest of McClains?"

Lance joined him at the table. "Well, Veronica misses you, I guess." His eyebrow twitched in what Keith could only assume was annoyance.

He choked on his coffee. "What?"

Lance rolled his eyes. "Veronica has a kind of... thing for you." He hesitated. "Once she asked if I could set you two up."

Keith laughed in surprise. Veronica McClain, liking him. Well, at least one of the family did. Even if it wasn't the one he wanted.

"She must have been joking," Keith stated. He'd barely even spoken to the woman.

Lance shrugged. It was almost stilted in its casualness. "Maybe." He trailed off. Lance tapped the edge of his mug, which Keith could smell was tea. After a moment, Lance said, "But would you?"

"Would I what?"

"Well, if my sister really did like you, would you... have a thing for her...?"

Keith snorted in laughter. Dear God, he really was oblivious, wasn't he? Lance had no idea just how gay Keith was. It really would be hilarious if he weren't so madly in love with him.

"No," he said quickly. "Really, uh no... I mean, she's lovely, I like her but not... in that... way..."

"Oh," Lance whispered. A smile tugged at Lance's lips. He took a sip again, but Keith could see the smile that was threatening to break out onto his face. "Good, that's good. Um, I mean... cool."

They sat in silence. Keith had to focus entirely on looking at the little scratches on the kitchen table instead of giving in to the temptation of looking up at Lance.

Keith decided he really needed to break the silence, otherwise, he might just explode.

"I actually wanted to see you because I got you something," he blurted. Steeling himself, he looked up. Lance's deep blue eyes were focused on him. His tanned face was flushed.

"You got me something?" His voice was coloured in disbelief. 

Keith was blushing furiously now. He shouldn't have come here. He shouldn't have said anything. Lance would hate it and think it was weird-

Keith reached into his satchel. The gift was wrapped in a purple wrapping paper. Admittedly, Keith was the worst gift wrapper in existence. The night before when he'd been trying to do it had been one of the most frustrating experiences of his life, and it resulted in tape getting everywhere and the final outcome being a catastrophe.

Keith handed it over anyway. Lance was dumbfounded. Until he started giggling. "I should have expected terrible wrapping from you," he teased.

Keith's blush deepened. "Hey, I tried!"

"Haha, I know, I'm just joking." He paused. Then, tentatively, he began to open it.

Inside was a knife. Well, a letter opener. It had a dark blue handle and a pearlescent blade.

"I saw it on the Planet Jarre. There was a festival going on and I saw this in one of the stalls. It made me think of you..."

Keith regretted it as soon as the words came out. How could he be so stupid? Lance would look at him and know and be freaked out. It would ruin everything.

"It's amazing," Lance said. He was looking at the blade in awe, his eyes wide, lips slightly parted. "I love it. Thank you!"

Lance looked up through his eyelashes at Keith. Keith really thought he might die, and at this moment he would die fulfilled, having Lance look at him like that.

Lance laughed as if to ease the rising tension. "Besides, if anyone tries to break in in the night, I'll be able to protect myself."

He had is Bayard but Keith for some reason like the idea that Lance would actually use it and appreciate it. Then Lance did something Keith was not expecting. He stood up and opened his arms.

"Time for the obligatory hug," he announced.

"Uh, I uh, what?"

"Dude, come on, you know I have to hug you since you got me a gift. It's the rules." He was standing, waiting patiently.

"I... don't do hugs."  _Especially not with the person I'm in love with._

"After everything we've been through, you won't even hug me. I thought we had a 'bonding moment'. I thought you 'cradled me in your arms'." Lance began laughing and Keith was immediately cringing. He really said that, huh. He should have known it would come back to bite him in the ass.

"Fine! Will you stop mocking me if I hug you?"

"Maybe," Lance smirked. 

Keith sighed in irritation before standing up. This was probably the only time he would get to hug Lance. And he found that he really wanted to. But just not in the way Lance thought.

Keith stepped forward into Lance's arms.

It was, to put it simply, heavenly. Lance was warm and smelled like summer and expensive beauty products. His hair tickled his cheek and Keith wanted to melt into the hug. But he stopped himself. They stood like that for what felt like was maybe too long, but he didn't want to pull away.

"Thank you, Keith," Lance whispered. "For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll get to the good stuff soon boyos ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Just as some background, they sacrificed the lions instead of Allura, and Allura and Lance never said they loved each other but did date, until a bit after the whole Honerva thing, when they realised they didn't really go together like that, and they had different priorities (Allura wanting to rule Altea, Lance wanting to be on Earth with his family, while also following his dream of being a pilot.) 
> 
> Sorry if this is bad, this is my first fic, and my first time writing on here.


End file.
